Sacrifices
by DobbyRocksYourSocks
Summary: Thorin's angry and banishes Bilbo who tells him everything he's given up for the Dwarf King and his followers. Spoilers for anyone who hasn't read the book and AU, because I am certain this hasn't happened in the book. Well almost certain.


**A/N: POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ THE WHOLE BOOK. Alright, so if you don't wanna spoil the rest of the book or if you don't wanna spoil the movies for yourself I suggest you err, stop here. Right good? Okay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit, I don't own the charaters, this is all for fun, gettin' no money off of this!**

**Now Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're a traitor, a filthy dirty traitor, you betrayed us all!" Thorin growled at the whimpering hobbit, behind him was a company of dwarves, twelve angry and betrayed dwarves.

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to help." Bilbo began backing up, Thorin's face was flushed with anger, the group behind him stayed still, letting their leader do what he wanted with the traitor.

"Help! How was giving away the Arkenstone helping us!" Thorin all but shouted at their burglar who stumbled backwards, burglar, what a fitting title now.

"I…I was, trust me." Bilbo stumbled over his words, he was terrified, and Thorin looked petrifying when he was angry.

"Trust you? We have once and you betrayed us all!" Thorin screamed and Bilbo whimpered and fell to the ground still scrambling backwards, "Get up thief."

Bilbo hurriedly got to his feet, eyes down, "Look at me," Thorin snapped, tentatively looking up Bilbo could see the full rage Thorin felt towards Bilbo in his eye's but it wasn't the only thing there, dancing around the edges was the sickness, the sickness Bilbo had spied when looking for the Arkenstone, what persuaded him to give the precious stone away, "You will leave and you will never return, you will leave now and never come back, if I see you ever again I will kill you." Thorin snarled and Bilbo nodded, stepping backwards before turning and taking long strides away.

It was only a few more of these large steps that Bilbo managed before he stopped, if they weren't going to see him ever again than why shouldn't he make them pity him, make them feel guilty, that's what they did to him.

"Do you know what I gave up for this quest?" Bilbo spoke quietly but Thorin heard him and couldn't resist a chance to taunt him.

"Your precious little hobbit hole? Don't worry you'll be getting back to that soon." Thorin sneered, and watched as Bilbo shrugged, he hadn't turned to face them.

"I've lost my home, yes, I won't be getting that back though, did you know that if you going missing for longer than a year in the Shire they can sell you belongings and home?" Bilbo questioned and Thorin's brow furrowed, why was this traitor telling him this?

"Did you know that because I've been gone for long over a year I'll return to nothing? But that's alright, I could live without my home, did you know it's against a Hobbit's religion to kill, to murder someone else it like murdering your soul to Hobbits, against all we've been taught since we were born." Bilbo looked over his shoulder at the group, he took notice that Thorin and stepped back from where he was before and couldn't look him in the eyes.

"But I pushed it away because I thought I could help you, help all of you get your home back. Well at least you're all still alive right?" Bilbo chuckled humourlessly.

He turned completely and dropped a golden ring and a sword glowing a faint blue on the ground, "That ring, it's dark, not healthy to carry around yet you believed it would help, I've come to discover why the creäture in the caves was so mad, it was because of this ring, I didn't like it at all but you liked it, it helped us, so I kept it, I suggest you burn it, ask Gandalf what to do with it, I don't want it anymore." Bilbo sighed softly, "And that sword, I hate it, it's been used to kill, wielded by my hand, no matter who it was or what it was that I killed it still had a life, take it. It may help you."

He then looked Thorin in the eyes, the rage was still there but fading, replacing it was guilt, but the sickness, the obsession, was still there.

"Your sickness is growing Thorin Oakenshield; hope that it doesn't consume you." With that Bilbo turned and made his way into the forest without protection, without a weapon, without his ring, without his friends and towards the things that would kill him without a second thought.

The battle started, the dwarves won, if you could call what happened winning. They gathered the dead, they mourned, and they cried.

No one ever found Bilbo Baggins.

* * *

**A/N: SO that's a bit sad, eh? Now, for inaccuracies (spelt wrong I know, I know) this is NOT what happens! Hence AU, now I haven't read the Hobbit for a little while now but the movie got the creative jucies flowing for this and I know it's not how it happens, I've actually been trying to get something like this working for me but I couldn't get it UNTIL I read another Fan Fic talking about Smaug and the Arkenstone... gave me the idea! So please review and tell me what you thought! Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes I had a semi proof read over this but had to be some where and I wanted to get it up so, yep. Also I know Bilbo was OOC but I hope I got everyone else right...**

**Please Review and tell me your thoughts! **


End file.
